The Class Trip
by elin2002
Summary: Zack and Kelly have a moment under the stars in a tent on the White Water Rafting Trip.


_**(I don't own Saved By the Bell at all but I so wish I did!)**_

The guys were loading up the bus, Zack and Slater were outside of it and handing everything off to Screech who was inside putting his geometry skills to good use loading it all in so it wouldn't bother people and also still make it easy for the driver to see out the back window.

"How are we doing Guys?" Asked Mr. B.

"Good we're almost done, where's your stuff?" Asked Zack knowing how last minute this was for the older man.

"I talked it over with the driver we're going to stop at my house so I can grab a few things before we head out."

"You're going to take 30 students to your house?" Asked Slater handing a bag to Screech.

"I'm going to pray since it's dark you guys won't remember the route." Said Mr. Belding as he walked away.

"Pay close attention." Said Zack.

"You got it." Said Screech.

The bus was loaded and finally set off from the school and headed towards Mr. Belding's house Screech made notes on the streets the driver took to the house and then placed the paper in his pocket.

Zack and Kelly were sharing a seat and Kelly was dozing off on Zack's shoulder. Zack looked around and noticed that just about everyone was already starting to go back to sleep since they all met at the school before dawn in order to get ahead of the traffic that was sure to happen throughout L.A..

It took 4 ½ hours to get to Yosemite and by the time they got there it was early morning and the boys and Mr. Belding started setting up the tents and other equipment needed for the week. How they were going to pull off 3 meals a day for 31 people was beyond their imaginations but Zack figured they'd be going somewhere a few times.

Jessie made a list of everything they needed in order to sustain themselves and luckily there was a grocery store close by so she, Kelly, Lisa and a few of the other girls walked over to the store and got the groceries they needed and took a cab back to the campsite and loaded it all into the coolers.

While they were at the grocery store they all started talking about the things they were planning to do on the trip. Eventually the talk got around to the men in their lives.

"So are you and Zack planning on going out since Mr. Belding is letting us off at least one night?" Asked Lisa.

"Probably. But it'd be nice to have some time alone just us. If we go out no offense but whole class will come." Said Kelly with a smile.

"True." Said Jessie. "Tell you what why don't you guys say you're going out hide somewhere and we'll convince everyone to go out to dinner or something that will give you at least a couple hours to be together."

"You'd really do that?"

"Hell yes. You and Zack deserve some private time away from your family and his parents." Said Lisa.

So that night after everyone had gotten back from their trip to the Visitor's Center that put on a special program for them, Zack and Kelly had already told Mr. Belding they were going to go out and grab dinner at a diner nearby and he agreed to it as long as they were back by 9. When they got back to the campsite Jessie suggested they all go to dinner and then see if they could find something else to do for a while. Soon after everyone left Zack and Kelly arrived at back at the site and Kelly took Zack's hand and started to lead him to her tent that she was sharing with Jessie and Lisa just before they got there Zack stopped them.

"Hey wait a second okay I just have to go and get something from my bag."

"Don't you have one in your wallet?"

"Not since we used it last weekend. Two seconds I promise." Zack hurried to the tent he was sharing with Slater and Screech while Kelly went into her tent and made sure there was nothing in their way. She then decided to help the process along by stripping down to her bra and underwear and laying back on what would soon be their bed. Zack came back and stopped breathing when he saw how Kelly was laid out for him.

"Wow." He breathed out.

"Well you coming over here or what?" She asked.

"Oh yeah."

Zack quickly stripped down to his boxers and laid down beside Kelly and the couple started to make out. He pulled her closer to him and ran a hand down her back before resting it on her rear. She held on to his arm while increasing the pressure of the kiss. Zack took that as a sign to progress to the next step of their coupling. He raised his hand up her back and unsnapped her bra he then started to caress and kneed her breast before rolling her fully on her back. Kelly opened her legs after he removed her underwear and let Zack settle between them still clothed in his boxers. She tangled her hands in his hair and continued kissing his as if her life depended on it.

"Zack, I need you." She whispered against his mouth.

"I need you too." He said moving down her neck now his hand reaching beside him to grasp the condom wrapper. He swiftly opened it not removing his mouth from Kelly's body. He felt her hands moving to lower body and trying to lower his boxers off his body. He sat up briefly and removed them the rest of the way and quickly placed the condom on his member. Before leaning back down and capturing Kelly's mouth in a searing kiss. He lined himself up with her body and swiftly entered the love of his life. The couple gasped at the sudden feeling of filling and being filled. Zack started to move in and out of her at a slow pace that then turned frantic as they knew they had limited time to be together like this.

"Oh Zack, keep going."

"Kelly, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The position was changed a few times before their climax had started to climb. The pace in which they moved with each other increased to levels Zack and Kelly knew they only had when joined together. All that could be heard in the tent was the heavy breathing, soft moans, and slapping noises that were from their nether regions coming together. Their climaxes hit them hard and it wasn't long before Zack collapsed unable to keep his strength. He gently placed butterfly kisses on Kelly's shoulder to which Kelly returned placing them on his neck. He rolled over and brought her with him as he laid on his back. Kelly laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat slowly come down. She was sure her's was about to jump out of her chest. Just then Zack's phone went off from its home in Kelly's purse.

"Ugh I don't want to move." Said Zack.

"We have the other's will be back soon that's probably Jessie." Kelly grasped the blanket to her chest and pulled the phone out and held it out to Zack after hitting the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me we're on our way back." Said Jessie.

"Okay. We'll see you soon." Said Zack hitting the end button. "We have to get dressed and out there. They're on their way back."

"No, just a little longer."

"I wish we could but the last thing we need is Belding coming in here and catching us."

"True. Okay let's get dressed."

The couple quickly dressed and headed out to the fire pit and started the fire up in which Zack disposed of the used condom and gathered Kelly in his arms as the others approached. Mr. Belding thanked them for getting the fire started and then pulled out the marshmallows and sticks so they could make s'mores.

"So tomorrow we do the rafting. I want you all to get a good night's sleep because we have to be up early." Said Mr. Belding.

"What time do we have to be up Sir?" Asked Slater.

"Around 7." Said Mr. Belding. The kids all nodded and continued to hang out and talk to one another for a couple hours before everyone started to turn in. Unfortunately Kelly and Zack had to separate for the night. Both fell into a sated sleep before being woken up early and got ready to go rafting.

Rafting was fun. No one got hurt or fell overboard despite predictions and bets that had been made amongst the students and even Mr. Belding. The morning after the rafting everyone gathered to clean up the campsite and pack it away before heading home to L.A..

When they got back later that day everyone brought their stuff to their houses and then the girls decided to have a sleep over that night at Kelly's much to their parents' amusement.

"So what happened in the tent?" Asked Lisa with a smile.

"We had a nice night?" Said Kelly with a smile.

"You guys were alone for over 3 hours and you're telling us you had a 'nice night'?" Said Jessie.

"We had a nice night together. We got back to the site and then we ended up in the tent, one thing lead to another and then you called."

"Please tell me I didn't interrupt?" Asked Jessie.

"No we were finished. It was wonderful as it usually is."

"And he used something?" Asked Lisa.

"Of course he did. I wouldn't have let him near me if he didn't and he knows that."

"Well ladies it sounds like we had a very successful Class Trip, we got to go somewhere fun, Kelly got laid, and no one died." Said Jessie.

"Nice Jess." Said Kelly with a laugh.

"It's true." Said Jessie.

"Yeah it is." Said Kelly.

_**The End**_


End file.
